Collapse of the United Kingdom (The Attitude Era)
The series of events that led to the Collapse of the United Kingdom are complex and numerous. It occurred shortly after World War 3, when the British military was defeated during the Battle of Poland. Britain had been taking serious losses, and were widely seen as the weak link of the NATO Coalition. Prime Minister David Cameron, who was extremely unpopular, attempted to unite the country behind a war with the aggressive Russians and Iranians. At the time, Britain was nearly bankrupt and could ill afford another war. When the United States declared war on Iran, Britain and the rest of NATO jumped behind and went into the Middle East. Then the Russians invaded Europe in an attempt to overextend NATO. When Russia invaded Poland, Britain and a number of NATO countries sent troops to Poland in an attempt to drive the Russians out. Britain was defeated and the Russians seized control of Poland. This was the death knell for Great Britain, and much of their army was obliterated. Background In September 2017, in the midst of World War III and economic freefall, Queen Elizabeth II died. Which led to national and international mourning, she was suceeded by her son Charles. Meanwhile, Britain was in a losing effort in Poland and was becoming more and more divided. After the defeat in Poland, Britain was forced to pull out of the war. Taking advantage of Britain's vulnerability Argentina invaded the Falkland Islands. The Argentines met little resistance and the British were unable to retaliate, so the Argentines annexed the islands. Many British people saw this as a great humiliation and became angry at the government. Coming out of World War III, the United Kingdom was broke. Unemployment and poverty ran rampant throughout the entire country. Many people began to lose hope in the idea of Great Britain and nationalism among the Scots, the Welsh, the English, and the Irish rose to epic proportions that had not been seen in over a century. Northern Ireland Rebellion Northern Ireland, which has had a history of violence and resentment of Great Britain, was the first to experience an uprising. In February of 2019, The Irish Republican Army takes up arms again and demands independence from Britain. This new IRA was made up of both veterans of The Troubles and younger men. Parliament members in Northern Ireland support the IRA and declare independence. The Loyalists in Ulster announced that they have taken up arms and declare "open war" against the IRA. The Ulster Volunteer Force, as they would later call themselves, declare the Good Friday Agreement to be null and void. The following day, Britain demands that Northern Ireland and the IRA end all independence claims or face military action. The IRA refuses and the following week, five British infantry divisions and three armored divisions are sent to Northern Ireland. The under-equipped British divisions did not stand a chance against the IRA, and were beginning to fall apart in the face of sophisticated guerrilla tactics. The UVF faired no better, as they would suffer several humilating defeats at the hands of the IRA. The United States and France asked Britain to accept Northern Ireland's cries for independence, while re-affirming that they would stand by Britain. On February 27th, Britain was forced to withdraw from Northern Ireland. Without the support of British forces, the UVF fell apart and were declared eradicated on March 1st. The IRA had won the war. Ireland would be the first country to recognize Northern Ireland's independence, followed by Texas, Russia, and China. The UK would be forced to sign the Treaty of Belfast, in which they were to recognize the independence of Northern Ireland and never interfere in their affairs again. The vision of military excellence the British have had for centuries was shattered by yet another military defeat. The Northern Ireland Rebellion cemented nationalist feelings. The Scottish, emboldened by the British defeat in Northern Ireland, begin to demand their own independence. Scottish Rebellion Scotland too wanted to separate from Great Britain. They also demanded independence and received warnings. A young member of Parliament, and Scottish nationalist, by the name of Chase Bowen called for Scottish independence. In an attempt to silence him, the British ordered that he be arrested. After Bowen was arrested, a militia known as the Scottish National Army was formed. They demanded Scottish independence, and also that Chase Bowen be released. The SNA began bombing buildings and attacking British security forces, as a result, Britain sent an army to Scotland in order to put down the rebellion. Many Scottish people came to the support of the SNA, as many Scottish people rioted and protested against the British. The British brutally tried to supress these riots and various atrocities were committed. Images of Scottish people being beaten and shot at outraged world opinion, and China and Russia called for sanctions against Britain. However, the US and France vetoed and there were no sanctions. The violence between between Scotland and Britain continued. After two weeks of fighting, Chase Bowen was released, Great Britain retreated, and Scotland became independent. Scottish independence is recognized by Texas, China, Ireland, and Russia Events in Wales Wales declares independence shortly after the Scottish Rebellion. Britain is unable to do anything to stop them, fearing another military defeat. Welsh independence is recognized by Scotland, Ireland, Texas and Russia. Events in England Protests against the British government became commonplace as economic and social conditions began to become worse, and military defeats destroy British national pride. Many politicians called Great Britain a "failed state" and demanded its breakup. King Charles addresses the nation urging for calm, and asking all British people to maintain the unity that had made them such a powerful nation. English people begin demanding an end to the monarchy, and that Britain become a full republic. Protests intensify and on April 2nd, King Charles abdicates the trone. Two months after King Charles' abdication of the throne, the British parliament and the heads of state of Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland have a meeting in which the United Kingdom is officially dissolved and England recognizes the independence of Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. Northern Ireland is annexed by Ireland the following day. Aftermath The collapse of Great Britain, which had for centuries been among the world's most powerful nations, shocked many with its suddeness and it led many to question the effectiveness of capitalism in the 21st Century. The collapse of Britain also upset the global balance: The US having lost a major ally increased defense spending, and called for more integration within NATO. China, Russia, and Texas increased defense spending as well. Many third world countries, most having been victims of British imperialism, praised Britain's collapse. Seeing it as "bad karma" for Britain's atrocities in previous centuries. The collapse of Britain for many spelled the end of Western dominance, and the beginning of a new order dominated by the Second Cold War between the developed North, led by the United States; and the developing South, led by China and Russia. Northern Ireland was annexed by Ireland while England, Scotland, and Wales became independent countries. Scotland, led by Chase Bowen, implemented a number of social programs that alleviated poverty. England, and to a lesser extent, Wales remained aligned with NATO. However, Scotland moved away from American influence and became one of the first countries to recognize Texas. When Britain collapsed, England declared itself to be her successor; seizing control of the UK's weapons of mass destruction and taking its place in the UN Security Council. Scotland and Wales refused to accept this, believing that the UK wasn't just made up of England. In addition, they felt that England would use its status as the sole nuclear power in the region to bully its neighbors. This caused tension in former Great Britain and Scotland brought the matter to the UN, who did not really acknowledge it due to the more pressing issues regarding Texan independence. Despite these concessions, tension between England and her neighbors continued; mainly over fishing and oil extraction rights in the waters surrounding the British Isles and a variety of things that led to the British Wars that would rage all throughout the 2020s.Category:Scenario: The Attitude EraCategory:ScenarioCategory:PoliticsCategory:The Collapse of the United Kingdom (The Attitude Era) Category:Ireland Category:United Kingdom Category:England Category:NATO